Childhood Memories
by Ashley Barbara
Summary: When the girl from Conor's past returns, he'll do everything in his power to save her from the Romans. (Complete)
1. The Beginning

Roar:

I wrote this over the course of a year after I had a dream. This is my first completed fic, so please r/r responsibly. Thanks.

****

Roar:

Childhood Memories

Part I

The girl dressed in a light brown dress that barely fell to her knees, the top coming down her front in the shape of a "V." They weren't beggar's clothes, but not a warrior's either. She could hardly be classified as either. Kendallyn McJonal of the McJonal family, she had been separated from her family for nearly five years; stolen from her home as a child. Now she returned to where she grew up, to where her family once lived and ruled, to where she fell in love.

She had finally broken away from the Romans. She had freed herself from the pain, suffering and mental torture that she had endured for the last five years. She believed it had only made her a stronger person. Perhaps not.

She had come back to this place expecting to find everything the same as when she had gone. She was shaken and upset when she saw the harsh changes that developed. Her family was dead, dead or they had fled from Ireland, fled from the Romans. Conor. His family, they were all dead. Well, not Conor. He still lived, leading the Rebellion that fought against the Roman invasion.

She swallowed hard, kicking a rock from her path. She had no idea where to find Conor, and Fergus. She had asked but all she talked too were tight-lipped, afraid that she was a Roman and would steal their prince away from them. She understood their fear, their apprehension. She was no longer a princess. Not to them, not to this land. At that moment she could care less about that. She merely wanted to see Conor, to hug him, to touch him, to tell him she was sorry that she never wanted to leave him. And to tell him that she loved him, that she had always loved him, ever since they were children and he chased her up that tree.

"Lass, you haven't changed since the last day I saw you. Still always in your dream world." The familiar voice came from behind Kendallyn. She whirled around and stared at Fergus. His arms were folded over his chest, yes; it was the same Fergus who had watched Kendallyn and Conor as children. The same Fergus who had taught Conor to fight with a sword as a boy while Kendallyn picked flowers and watched.

A smile crossed over Kendallyn's lips and she threw her arms around Fergus's neck, hugging him happily. "Aye, Fergus, you haven't changed much either!"

He laughed softly, hugging her back, but when he finally let go, his eyes grew serious and he stared down at her. "We all thought you were dead, lass."

She nodded her head slowly, solemnly. "I know, and I'm sorry. He wouldn't let me send any word or letters - not even to my family." A soft frown crossed her lips and she looked downward. Her eyes glistening with tears.

Upon seeing this, Fergus put a comforting arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Aye. You're home now and Conor will be more than excited to see you."

"Conor?" Kendallyn's gaze moved up to Fergus's gentle face. "How is he?"

"He's well. Married now, finally no longer a boy, but a man."

"Married? To whom?" Kendallyn could feel her face drop, her expression had changed and she felt that change throughout her entire body. She wasn't quite sure why she was surprised. She never really expected him to wait for her, and as Fergus said, they thought she was dead.

"My own daughter, Molly." Fergus seemed not to notice Kendallyn's expression as he beamed. He couldn't be prouder that he had been able to marry Molly off to Conor.

"Molly? Well, she certainly is a lucky girl, Fergus." Kendallyn forced a smile as she tried to remember the girl, but it was hard. Molly had been sent to study with the Druids at a young age.

"Come, lass, I'll show you to the Sanctuary. We'll have a great feast." He grinned and led Kendallyn towards the forest.

She stood at the entrance to the Sanctuary. On the way towards the secret hiding place, Fergus had updated Kendallyn on the war, what part Conor had taken in it, Molly, Catlin and Tully, and everything else she would need to know for now. Kendallyn smiled when needed, laughed when he told a joke and became solemn at bad news. She had become a good actress, although only through the "happy" parts about Molly and Conor is when she really needed to act. Smiling on the outside, dying on the inside. She had missed Conor, thinking of him everyday since she'd been taken by the Romans. She had hoped that he thought about her too, but now she didn't see how that was possible.

"Wait 'ere, lass. I'll go fetch Conor." Fergus smiled and quickly disappeared into the caves of the Sanctuary.

Kendallyn frowned and turned her back towards the entrance. Her hands played within themselves as she stared up at the night sky, her blondish-brown hair fell in waves down her back. Her bright blue eyes-the color of diamonds-stared at the shimmering stars. She always loved the night sky, ever since she was a little girl. She remembered staying up until it was practically dawn-just to stargaze. She didn't hear the footsteps as Conor came up behind her. He just stared at her back, watching the wind blow softly through her long locks of hair. Fergus hadn't told him who was waiting, he had said it was a surprise. Now, Conor stood there, his breath caught in his throat as he watched her watch the stars. Was it real, or was it all just a dream?

"Kendallyn," her name escaped his lips in a soft, flowing whisper.

She turned slowly to face him. Her eyes blinked, taking in his form. Her lips pursed, but then slowly opened as a soft gasp escaped her throat. She had envisioned him hundreds of times, she imagined him whispering her name - but nothing was as wonderful as this single moment. She felt her knees go weak and her heart begin to race in her chest. None of that mattered because in mere seconds she was in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck tightly, holding him close. Her face buried in his shoulder - she was crying.

Conor wrapped his arms around Kendallyn's small waist. His hands pressing softly, gently against her back. His face pressed down, against hers - leaning onto her shoulder. He held her, happy to have her back, but it was more than happy - it was relief. Not only was she back, but she was still alive.

"I missed you," he whispered softly in her ear. He hoped it came as a comfort to her. Slowly, he pulled away, but only enough so that he could stare into her eyes. Kendallyn stared back at him. Her baby blue eyes matching his own. Conor offered her a small smile, slowly lifting his thumb to her cheek, brushing away her tears gently. Their happy reunion was broken when a soft voice came out into the darkness.

"Conor? Are you okay?"

Conor's eyes closed and he bowed his head, when they opened; he didn't look at Kendallyn. He turned, smiled (though somewhat forced) and looked to his wife. "Aye, Molly. I'm out here."

Kendallyn took a step back from Conor, folding her hands easily behind her back. She watched as she saw Conor's young wife come into the darkness, embracing her husband and kissing him softly. She had to look away.

"What are you doing out here? Everyone's looking for you."

Conor smiled and turned towards Kendallyn. "An old friend returned tonight. Molly, this is Kendallyn. I grew up with her. Kendallyn, Molly is my…wife."

Both girls exchanged smiles and hellos. Molly tugged on Conor's arm and pulled him back towards the Sanctuary. He turned, looking at Kendallyn over his shoulder and smiled softly, motioning for her to follow.

-astarr.


	2. The Lake

Roar Fanfic ****

Roar Fanfic

Childhood Memories

Part II

The feast was held, but more drinking was going on than eating. Kendallyn sat with Catlin and Sarah. All three girls sat, talked and laughed. After Marcus dragged off Sarah, to be alone, Catlin turned to Kendallyn with glimmering eyes.

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

"Conor, as a boy."

Kendallyn laughed and shook her head. "The same as he is now, actually." Her gaze turned, searching him out. A secret smile crossed her lips when she saw him. Then Molly came into view. Laughing, draping her arms around him - being a wife. Kendallyn shook her head and looked back to Catlin. She knew. Her gaze had followed Kendallyn's.

"I haven't seen him so happy. The Father knew what he was doing."

Kendallyn nodded and forced a smile. "Either have I." She lied.

When she dared to steal another look at her childhood love, she saw them embrace, kissing her softly. They seemed to have lost their crowd.

"Excuse me," Kendallyn stood before Catlin could say another word and disappeared out of the house-made cave.

She couldn't take it, as much as she tried, she just couldn't. She needed to think, to breathe fresh air. To be alone. She should've turned around when Fergus told her, but she tried to convince herself that it wouldn't bother her. She was wrong.

Before she knew it, she broke into a run, blindly directed. She didn't care where she ended up as long as she was alone. She still loved him…after all this time.

Conor smiled and loosely draped his arm around Molly's waist. For the last few hours, Conor's mind hadn't been on Molly or the Cause; it had been on Kendallyn. But he didn't dare tell anyone that. He kept up his act, laughing, smiling, and being a loving husband. He hadn't the time to sit and talk, to find out why she was back and where she had gone.

Molly became engrossed in a small conversation with Fergus and Conor left his thoughts run free. He looked over to where Catlin and Kendallyn were talking, but now Kendallyn was gone. Conor's eyes narrowed, _Where was she?_

"Excuse me," he whispered quietly, moving over to Catlin. "Catlin, where's Kendallyn?"

Catlin looked up at Conor, slightly surprised. "I don't know she just ran off."

Conor frowned and looked towards the forest. "What way?"

"Towards the lake, Conor-" But he was already gone from sight, just like Kendallyn had done. "It must be a family thing," she sighed and shook her head.

Kendallyn had managed to find her way to the lake. She stopped, taking a moment to recall everything that was beautiful. A soft smile caressed her lips and she exhaled a sigh, letting her shoulders roll backwards gently. It was beautiful, just as she remembered how it was all these years before she left. The water was crystal clear and sparkling; the wild flowers that grew at the bottom of the waterfall and the flowing white water that was old music to her ears like angels playing their harps in heaven. It was like a wedding dance. The thought made a sob escape her throat and her eyes closed. He was married, to someone that wasn't her. That was selfish of her, yes, but she couldn't help it.

Stripping herself of all her clothes, she let them fall into a messy pile by the patch of wild flowers and dove into the lake, where the falls hit the placid surface.

With a simple dive, her body pierced the surface and disappeared in ripples under the water.

Conor ran through the woods as fast as his legs would carry him. His lithe body pierced the trees and branches as he kept going. He knew where she was. His body, like hers, would carry them off to the same place - the lake with the waterfall. A place that both had labeled Nirvana in their youth.

He swallowed hard when he saw her swimming. Her shimmering ivory body sailing through the water. His mouth opened and a small, inaudible gasp escaped her lips. He was transfixed. He slouched down slowly, half hiding behind a bush. He watched as she climbed out of the late, her beautiful, naked body gleaming with water and moonlight. His baby blue eyes stayed on her. She had grown from a beautiful baby girl to a Goddess that walked the earth. He swallowed hard and shook his head, turning away as she got dressed.

He couldn't keep hiding, but he didn't know why he was here. Why did he run from the Sanctuary to see her? Slowly he stood, making his way down the path towards the small rock ledge that overlooked the lagoon.

"Kendallyn?" The soft, Irish voice rang out.

She was surprised, shocked, but didn't jump. Slowly, she finished fixing her skirt and turned around. Her body seemed to freeze as she stared at him.

"Conor," she breathed. "What-what are you doing here?" 

"I was going to ask you the same question."

She licked her lips and shook her head. "I needed to get away-"

"Kendallyn-" He took a step closer to her as she turned around to look at him. Her wet hair fell in clumps around her face. She didn't push them away. "He didn't know what to say when she looked at him with those eyes. His mind lost all thoughts.

"I'm sorry for coming back, Conor. I didn't mean to complicate your life."

Conor snapped from his trance and stared at her. "You haven't.."

"No, I didn't want to make anything worse. I didn't know about Molly and.."

"Kendallyn," Conor reached out, taking her arm and stepping closer to her. "I've thought about you for the last ten years. Wondering what happened to you, if you were all right. I thought you were dead and when I saw you standing there…I didn't know what to think. Kendallyn, I love you. I always have."

It broke her down, tears fell from her eyes and she collapsed into a sitting position, pulling her legs closer to her chest and burying her face. Her body was trembling. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never thought she would hear those words come from his lips. She had always dreamed about it, but she never imagined it was going to be under these circumstances.

Conor frowned and sat down next to her, shaking his head. "Ken-"

"Don't," she managed to whisper without her voice breaking. "I want to remember those words because I've dreamed of you saying them to me everyday for the last seventeen years."

She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, she felt his head lean against hers and the blonde hair trickle down her cheek. Her eyes closed tightly and she shook her head. "Conor…"

His eyes closed and he moved his head away, just slightly and turned his face and looked at her. His eyes, so blue and clear. Kendallyn stared back at him and finally a sigh escaped her lips.

"It's getting late, you should get back. Molly is probably waiting for you." She looked away, her eyes closed tightly and she tried to stop the tears from coming, but it didn't work. Two tears ran down her face and she brushed them away. "You need to go, Conor."

"Come with me. You should get some sleep."

  
"I'll walk back in a little while. I need some time to be alone."

"It's not safe, it's dark out."

"I can take care of myself," she finally looked back over to him. "I just, I need to be alone for a while."

"Come and get me when you get back. I won't be able to sleep unless I know you're back."

She nodded and looked down. "I promise." He kissed her forehead and stood up slowly, as he walked away he looked back to her but she didn't move. She just kept her legs close to her chest. He watched her head go down. His eyes closed and left. Even though he didn't want too. Even though he knew he shouldn't have.

She wasn't sure how much time elapsed before she decided to go back to the Sanctuary. She took one final look at the lake. She wouldn't see it again, she would leave. She'd have to leave. She couldn't stand to be here.

  
She picked up her skirt and started walking back to the Sanctuary. Her mind was racing with information. Conor told her that he loved her. Her eyes shut and she frowned. She loved him more than anything, but he was married and she wouldn't ruin that.

When she heard rustling in the woods, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area. She couldn't see anyone or anything, but her ears were deceiving.

"Who's there?"

But there was no answer. Kendallyn shook her head and walked back. She needed to divert her path, in case someone was following her, but she didn't know how to get back to the Sanctuary any other way. She wished she had taken Conor up on his offer.

Her arms wrapped around her waist and she shivered.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be out late at night walking around. There could be dangerous men about." A soldier dressed in Roman attire stepped out of the covering of the woods.

Kendallyn stopped and stared at him. "I can take care of myself."

He laughed and shook his head. "Kendallyn, you shouldn't have stayed."

She stared at him, opening her mouth to say something but her world went black.


	3. The Rescue

Roar Fanfic ****

Roar Fanfic

Childhood Memories

Part II

The feast was held, but more drinking was going on than eating. Kendallyn sat with Catlin and Sarah. All three girls sat, talked and laughed. After Marcus dragged off Sarah, to be alone, Catlin turned to Kendallyn with glimmering eyes.

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

"Conor, as a boy."

Kendallyn laughed and shook her head. "The same as he is now, actually." Her gaze turned, searching him out. A secret smile crossed her lips when she saw him. Then Molly came into view. Laughing, draping her arms around him - being a wife. Kendallyn shook her head and looked back to Catlin. She knew. Her gaze had followed Kendallyn's.

"I haven't seen him so happy. The Father knew what he was doing."

Kendallyn nodded and forced a smile. "Either have I." She lied.

When she dared to steal another look at her childhood love, she saw them embrace, kissing her softly. They seemed to have lost their crowd.

"Excuse me," Kendallyn stood before Catlin could say another word and disappeared out of the house-made cave.

She couldn't take it, as much as she tried, she just couldn't. She needed to think, to breathe fresh air. To be alone. She should've turned around when Fergus told her, but she tried to convince herself that it wouldn't bother her. She was wrong.

Before she knew it, she broke into a run, blindly directed. She didn't care where she ended up as long as she was alone. She still loved him…after all this time.

Conor smiled and loosely draped his arm around Molly's waist. For the last few hours, Conor's mind hadn't been on Molly or the Cause; it had been on Kendallyn. But he didn't dare tell anyone that. He kept up his act, laughing, smiling, and being a loving husband. He hadn't the time to sit and talk, to find out why she was back and where she had gone.

Molly became engrossed in a small conversation with Fergus and Conor left his thoughts run free. He looked over to where Catlin and Kendallyn were talking, but now Kendallyn was gone. Conor's eyes narrowed, _Where was she?_

"Excuse me," he whispered quietly, moving over to Catlin. "Catlin, where's Kendallyn?"

Catlin looked up at Conor, slightly surprised. "I don't know she just ran off."

Conor frowned and looked towards the forest. "What way?"

"Towards the lake, Conor-" But he was already gone from sight, just like Kendallyn had done. "It must be a family thing," she sighed and shook her head.

Kendallyn had managed to find her way to the lake. She stopped, taking a moment to recall everything that was beautiful. A soft smile caressed her lips and she exhaled a sigh, letting her shoulders roll backwards gently. It was beautiful, just as she remembered how it was all these years before she left. The water was crystal clear and sparkling; the wild flowers that grew at the bottom of the waterfall and the flowing white water that was old music to her ears like angels playing their harps in heaven. It was like a wedding dance. The thought made a sob escape her throat and her eyes closed. He was married, to someone that wasn't her. That was selfish of her, yes, but she couldn't help it.

Stripping herself of all her clothes, she let them fall into a messy pile by the patch of wild flowers and dove into the lake, where the falls hit the placid surface.

With a simple dive, her body pierced the surface and disappeared in ripples under the water.

Conor ran through the woods as fast as his legs would carry him. His lithe body pierced the trees and branches as he kept going. He knew where she was. His body, like hers, would carry them off to the same place - the lake with the waterfall. A place that both had labeled Nirvana in their youth.

He swallowed hard when he saw her swimming. Her shimmering ivory body sailing through the water. His mouth opened and a small, inaudible gasp escaped her lips. He was transfixed. He slouched down slowly, half hiding behind a bush. He watched as she climbed out of the late, her beautiful, naked body gleaming with water and moonlight. His baby blue eyes stayed on her. She had grown from a beautiful baby girl to a Goddess that walked the earth. He swallowed hard and shook his head, turning away as she got dressed.

He couldn't keep hiding, but he didn't know why he was here. Why did he run from the Sanctuary to see her? Slowly he stood, making his way down the path towards the small rock ledge that overlooked the lagoon.

"Kendallyn?" The soft, Irish voice rang out.

She was surprised, shocked, but didn't jump. Slowly, she finished fixing her skirt and turned around. Her body seemed to freeze as she stared at him.

"Conor," she breathed. "What-what are you doing here?" 

"I was going to ask you the same question."

She licked her lips and shook her head. "I needed to get away-"

"Kendallyn-" He took a step closer to her as she turned around to look at him. Her wet hair fell in clumps around her face. She didn't push them away. "He didn't know what to say when she looked at him with those eyes. His mind lost all thoughts.

"I'm sorry for coming back, Conor. I didn't mean to complicate your life."

Conor snapped from his trance and stared at her. "You haven't.."

"No, I didn't want to make anything worse. I didn't know about Molly and.."

"Kendallyn," Conor reached out, taking her arm and stepping closer to her. "I've thought about you for the last ten years. Wondering what happened to you, if you were all right. I thought you were dead and when I saw you standing there…I didn't know what to think. Kendallyn, I love you. I always have."

It broke her down, tears fell from her eyes and she collapsed into a sitting position, pulling her legs closer to her chest and burying her face. Her body was trembling. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never thought she would hear those words come from his lips. She had always dreamed about it, but she never imagined it was going to be under these circumstances.

Conor frowned and sat down next to her, shaking his head. "Ken-"

"Don't," she managed to whisper without her voice breaking. "I want to remember those words because I've dreamed of you saying them to me everyday for the last seventeen years."

She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, she felt his head lean against hers and the blonde hair trickle down her cheek. Her eyes closed tightly and she shook her head. "Conor…"

His eyes closed and he moved his head away, just slightly and turned his face and looked at her. His eyes, so blue and clear. Kendallyn stared back at him and finally a sigh escaped her lips.

"It's getting late, you should get back. Molly is probably waiting for you." She looked away, her eyes closed tightly and she tried to stop the tears from coming, but it didn't work. Two tears ran down her face and she brushed them away. "You need to go, Conor."

"Come with me. You should get some sleep."

  
"I'll walk back in a little while. I need some time to be alone."

"It's not safe, it's dark out."

"I can take care of myself," she finally looked back over to him. "I just, I need to be alone for a while."

"Come and get me when you get back. I won't be able to sleep unless I know you're back."

She nodded and looked down. "I promise." He kissed her forehead and stood up slowly, as he walked away he looked back to her but she didn't move. She just kept her legs close to her chest. He watched her head go down. His eyes closed and left. Even though he didn't want too. Even though he knew he shouldn't have.

She wasn't sure how much time elapsed before she decided to go back to the Sanctuary. She took one final look at the lake. She wouldn't see it again, she would leave. She'd have to leave. She couldn't stand to be here.

  
She picked up her skirt and started walking back to the Sanctuary. Her mind was racing with information. Conor told her that he loved her. Her eyes shut and she frowned. She loved him more than anything, but he was married and she wouldn't ruin that.

When she heard rustling in the woods, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area. She couldn't see anyone or anything, but her ears were deceiving.

"Who's there?"

But there was no answer. Kendallyn shook her head and walked back. She needed to divert her path, in case someone was following her, but she didn't know how to get back to the Sanctuary any other way. She wished she had taken Conor up on his offer.

Her arms wrapped around her waist and she shivered.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be out late at night walking around. There could be dangerous men about." A soldier dressed in Roman attire stepped out of the covering of the woods.

Kendallyn stopped and stared at him. "I can take care of myself."

He laughed and shook his head. "Kendallyn, you shouldn't have stayed."

She stared at him, opening her mouth to say something but her world went black.


	4. The Fight

Roar FanFic ****

Roar FanFic

Childhood Memories

Part IV

Conor stood, his arms folded regally against his chest. He just stared at the two men that stood before him. "I don't get it, why would the Romans be sending out search parties?"

"Because they're looking for me," the soft voice interrupted before Fergus could speak. Conor turned around and stared at Kendallyn. He had left her alone only moments ago so that he could speak to Fergus and Daniel.

"Kendallyn?" A questioning look gave way to his eyes as he stared at her. She looked like an angel to him - dressed in a white night dress.

Her eyes never left his, she just kept them fixated on him. She was determined - he could see it in her eyes. She had to go with them, there really was no getting around it. The Romans were looking for her. They were searching the entire country to find her - possibly even the empire. But Caesar knew where she was. He had known she'd flee back to Ireland - to Conor the first chance she got. "It's my fault the Romans are here."

Conor just stared at her, questioning what she was saying. He was utterly confused. What was she talking about? "Kendallyn - they've been here for years. It's not because of you." He stared at her, watching her stare back and moved away from Fergus and Daniel to stand by her. Her eyes never left his - he could see how sick she was and the concern rafted through his face. She sighed and leaned against a tree before sitting down and pulling her legs close to her chest. "What's going on Kendallyn?" Conor crouched down beside her and Fergus took Daniel and led him away so the two could have their privacy.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

Conor simply nodded and took her hands as he stood, helping her up. She stayed close to him as he led her out of the Sanctuary. He let his hand fall into hers when she finally felt safe enough to drop her arms away from hugging her body.

"Kendallyn," he spoke slowly, softly as he led her off the path. She knew where he was taking her - to the lake - to their Nirvana. "What's going on? What do you know about Diana?"

Kendallyn bit down on her lower lip and sighed softly, her head turned and she stared at Conor - at his profile, as he led her through the forest. She didn't speak until they reached Nirvana.

Kendallyn moved away from Conor, letting her hands slip from his. She sighed softly as she took her seat upon the rocks. She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on the tops of her knees. "The Romans came to our house. They told my father that he had a chance. Either join the empire or suffer. My father said he would never join the Romans. Three days later I woke up to find myself in a mysterious bed. Caesar had me kidnapped. He knew I was my father's only daughter and he made my father suffer. I didn't know what was going on, but I was scared to death. I overheard soldiers talk about the attacks on Ireland - on our families. I was so scared. Caesar had Diana sent here, to set u pa base - to keep an eye on you." The entire time she spoke, she refused to look at Conor. By that time, he had moved over to her, sitting on her right side. His knees propped up, arms hanging over them. He stared at the water. It was one of the reasons he chose the Sanctuary - it was so close to their Nirvana. He came here a lot, to talk to her, to think about her. And now, she sat here with him. All he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and hug and kiss her.

"The Romans are here because of me. They keep their eyes on you because of me."

"Caesar knew you'd come back?" Conor asked, almost unbelievingly.

"Yes. I need to go with you to fight, Conor. It's the only way this will end."

  
She felt his arms wrap around her body and his face press against hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart start to pound.

"I won't let them take you from me again," he whispered softly into her ear. She managed a nod. "I know."

Conor made his way back to the Sanctuary alone. They had fallen asleep and he held Kendallyn tightly through the snort nap they took. When he woke, he didn't feel her body near his. He sat up immediately and looked around. A soft relieved smile crossed his lips when he saw her swimming in the lake. He had joined her, playing and splashing around as they had done as kids. Catlin had come to get Kendallyn and take her back to the Sanctuary and Conor promised to wait behind. He couldn't get the image of her out of his mind.

Conor sighed softly and ducked under a low branch and turned on the path. He reached the Sanctuary, slipping in wordlessly as he looked around. It was empty. "Hello?" He walked through the deserted Sanctuary.

"Conor!" Molly came running from their bedroom. "They've left! The Romans-"

Conor's eyes flashed and he just stared at her. "Where's Kendallyn?"

"She was the first to leave. Fergus gathered the men and told everyone else to hide in the forest. He told me to stay here and wait for you."

"Where'd they'd go, Molly?"

Molly's gaze went downward and she stayed quiet. "Don't go, Conor, please. Hide with me." Conor just stared at her. His eyes turned cold, he couldn't believe she would ask him that. This was his fight - Kendallyn was his cause. "I can't do that, Molly and you know it. This is my fight too. The Romans are my reason." He could feel himself getting angry as his voice broke almost, but he stopped.

"They went North," she sighed softly. He was gone before she could get another word out.

By the time Conor reached the battlefields there were bodies sprawled over the ground and pools of blood. He stopped, sword drawn and just stared at the scene before him. Within moments his eyes laid upon Kendallyn and he saw Fergus and the rest of his men battling sword to sword with the Roman soldiers.

  
With a cry, Conor ran head first into the fight with his sword drawn. The battled raged, soldiers on both sides seemed to be falling to their enemies' swords.

Conor's eyes seemed to be pulled from the body of the soldier that lay at his feet as he looked up towards the hill. There, he saw Kendallyn and Longinous sword to sword. Longinous's eyes moved up and he smiled towards Conor as he knocked the sword out of Kendallyn's hands. Conor screamed and ran as fast as he could, but it was too late. Longinous plunged his sword into Kendallyn and she fell helplessly to the ground.

Conor yelled again, his sword waving around in the air above his head as he battled with Longinous. The young prince lunged his sword but the immortal man moved out of the way and Conor fell forward. "She was a traitor. You're better left alive to grieve her death."

Conor inhaled deeply and turned to face the man that responsible for killing everyone he loved. 

"Conor," Kendallyn's weak voice came, breaking Conor from his vengeful thoughts. In a moment, he was at her side, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. His face bent down, close to hers, his eyes closed tightly but it didn't stop his tears.

Slowly, Kendallyn brought her hand up to his face, touching it softly. "Conor," she whispered as he opened his eyes, turning his face to her hand. He felt her warm blood run against his cheek and his lips when he turned his head, "don't cry."

  
He turned and looked down at her. She stared into his luscious baby blue eyes and just watched him. "I'll be okay," she coughed; blood spilled over her lips and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Please don't leave me, Kendallyn. I need you." Conor whispered softly leaning his head down close to hers, rocking with her gently.

"I'll see you again, Conor." She forced a smile, it was small but the most she could manage. "Take care of Molly."

Conor's eyes closed tightly and he shook his head. His hands holding her close to his body, rocking gently. It was too late, she had stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating.

Conor's face turned towards the sky and he screamed. "Noooooo!" Letting all of his rage, anger and sadness out - but it didn't seem to help. He had lost the only girl he ever knew he really, truly loved.


	5. The End

Roar FanFic: ****

Roar FanFic:

Childhood Memories

Part V

Fergus, Tully and Catlin raced up the hill. All three had their swords drawn, but it was too late. Longinous was gone and from what they could see, they wouldn't be able to help Kendallyn either.

Fergus stopped the other two and sheathed his sword. He took careful steps and stopped a yard or so away from the young prince. Conor had his head down, buried close to Kendallyn's body. Fergus crouched down in front of them.

"We'd better start back, get a proper burial for her." His voice was soft, solemn. Conor didn't look up, not right away, but when he did, Fergus could see his eyes were bloodshot. "I'm sorry lad."

Conor knew that Fergus meant it. He knew that he would understand the most out of all of them. But at that moment he felt nothing. He was completely numb.

Conor carried Kendallyn's body in his arms as Fergus, Catlin and Tully surrounded him. They were followed by the rest of their shoulders. It was nearly dawn before Conor could bring himself to go back to the Sanctuary. It was then that he came to the realization that Kendallyn was really dead.

Molly and the others ran out to see their fighters return, but everyone's happy faces fell as soon as they saw Conor.

Molly was the first to approach them, her eyes solemn and sad. "Conor?"

Conor's head snapped in her direction, blinking as if it was weird to hear someone else speak his name. He just stared at her, the woman that was his wife. The woman that he loved. He turned his head, shaking it slightly. "Not now, we need to prepare the burial." He moved passed her, clutching Kendallyn's limp body as closely to his as possible.

  
Fergus came up behind his daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Jes' give him time, lass. He'll be okay."

Molly nodded her head and let it drop down. "He loved her, didn't he, Da?"

  
Fergus turned his head, only slightly shocked at the question, but nodded. "Aye lass. But he loves you also. And you are his wife."

Molly simply nodded and moved with Fergus towards the lake where the burial would be held.

During the burial ceremony, Conor had managed not to cry. He just watched her body burn with a cold, expressionless face. Rage and revenge building inside of him with every moment and every memory.

After they had left, he stayed and watched the lake. Their Nirvana, but never again would she see it. Never again would they see it together. He closed his eyes tightly and turned. He didn't know if he'd ever come back. He knew it'd be hard and he didn't want too. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away.

He stood on the cliff, over looking Ireland and let out everything he had inside of him in a yell - in the Roar.

****

Fin.


End file.
